


Dancing of Grapes

by DramatistArtisan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, F/M, Fae nonsense, Gen, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: Faes can be mean, you heard stories about the way they belittle your humankind for sport or keep them as pets. A faith you find yourself in. Among those who are kept as pets you have the worst master. Having one like the Prince, Asra, would have meant publicly being taken but still valued. The other fae, a war-like fae, Lucio, would mean puzzles to solve to slowly break your spirit, taken as his pet without your resistance. You do not like either option. The one who collars you, his pet, is a fae of Traditions. He is respectable in status like other faes and very lustful.You hate him.





	Dancing of Grapes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1V1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/gifts).



> Un-beta-ed. We post like men!  
> Okay but 1V1 is the starter for all the Valerius thirst lol

Faes can be mean, you heard stories about the way they belittle your humankind for sport or keep them as pets. A faith you find yourself in. Among those who are kept as pets you have the worst master. Having one like the Prince, Asra, would have meant publicly being taken but still valued. The other fae, a war-like fae, Lucio, would mean puzzles to solve to slowly break your spirit, taken as his pet without your resistance. You do not like either option. The one who collars you, his pet, is a fae of Traditions. He is respectable in status like other faes and very lustful.

You hate him.

Hateful of him for the fact he gave you a choice: Stay with him and the foolish sibling of yours goes free or your sibling stays become a goblin. Of course, you could not let that happen! You gave up yourself for another, an honorable act. A foolish act. One as foolish as the one you are forced to enact. Clothing silk, flowy, thin, colors of gold and onyx, dancer styled and without shoes. You cringe at the sensation of the grapes mush under your feet. Pretty and clean for his pleasing. You head is low with your eyes up shooting a sharp disdainful look at him, he just sits in his fancy chair slipping silently at his black wine. You look down at your feet steady yourself.

“Dance, tup.”

It is insulting to have to dance for this bastard. You stump your foot twice then the other. It was like tap dancing you saw street performers do only you have no idea what you are doing, trying not to slip, and you are going it to annoy him. You take small victories where you can as well as often as you can. The fae’s eyebrow is raised as his eye twitches, glass lowered, “Tup, I said dance not--”

“Oh, but am dancing, your royal assholeness.” Stopping your moments a bit out of breath out of anger. “See?! I’m dancing,” Jumping up and down making a mess of yourself more so. You just want to go home.

“Are you done making a fool out of yourself?” The sternness in his voice scares you, you try to it hide but your obedience more than reveals it. Standing there still, silently, awaiting his next command. “Seems I have to  _ always  _ clearafic myself with you,” He flicks a piece of grape skin off his armrest. “Dance the way your wayward travelers do.”

Wayward… travelers? You remind motionless until laughter is heard, body suddenly moving in a fashion you do not like nor would ever move even alone.

“It’s adorable how much disrespect you tolerate, Vally.” A tall, similar high to Valerius, blonde says as he stands behind the other fae. Your captor sneering at other. “But, I can't blame you,” You are uncomfortable being watched dancing like some harot, running hands down your chest moving the fabric lower than you like. “They are rather pretty to look at.”

“What I do with my pet should be of no matter to you, Lucio.” He stands up turning around to look right the other, “Now leave.”

Great, the second powerful fae is here! You resist whatever magic is pulling you to perform, body, pushing to go rigged. An impressive feat that has the blonde amused but he grows bored easily and since Valerius is not willing to share like Asra usually is, when drunk.

“Fine, fine, have it your way.” Waving it off. The magic taken away far too quickly, purposely, causing you to fall on your ass. The sour grape juices covering you and your clothes, everything sticky, shame and embarrassment all over your face. The echoing laughter of the war-like fae rings through your ears as you turn your head away trying to calm yourself.

You are too prideful as well as full of rage to break down, still hot tears run down your face. Getting back up is tricky with floor being covered and yourself as well, you refuse the hand offered to help you. He probably just wanted to taste your shame. Chest hurts, cheeks burning, and eye water but unable to wipe with dirty hands. “The bath will be set up for you, tup.” You nod. “New clothes as well.” You wish he will shut up.

  


The fae world you learned looks upon those like you like animals, a little above that. Pets to be played with, taken care of… Tossed away when the newness is gone. There is a part of you that wishes for the value the Fae of Traditions sees in you to fade away. Death must be better than this, you reason. Yet, death is the last, very last, option you want. Currently in the private baths of your holder, master, jerkface, you plan on an escape. Swimming around until you are in front of the large window block by magic and stained glass, a ram with staff and hand held up. Lifting yourself up onto the window seal to get a closer look at the details, Valerius wasting nothing on details. You touch it causing the light of the sunset to shine through clearly.

If only you could see yourself in the fae’s sees. His pretty-- His beautiful pet basking in his baths covering in scented water to his specification based on what  _ you  _ like. Yes, Valerius takes notes in those little details, especially about you. “I see you are enjoying yourself,” A little chuckle follows as you slip back into the water covering your chest. Hiding what he already has seen before. His finger beckons you to come over to him, robe hiding his lower half. It reminds on as he descends into the warm water then sits on the second lower steps. You move between his legs as per instructed when you first bathe here. “A reward for behaving today.” That touch you crave, resentfully, relaxing you further; his hand caressing the side of your face before petting your wet hair. Your eyes fluttering close when he guides you closer to him, crawling up until your lips meet his.

Your only comfort is sought in what you want to be free from.

For now, just last more time, you give in. Just one last time. Kissing with heaving petting, his hand between yours. Swallowing a moan as his lips slip down from yours onto the spots he knows best. You are glad he is greedy for you, glad he does not share you with Lucio or Asra, glad he takes you alone. Moved to be under him, for him to look down on as he fucks you with talents nimble fingers, marking with teeth his territory. Body caving in, just one last time, submitting to him. “Valerius,” His name spoken by you in such a voice always gets him to work you over. “Dear God.” Shaking as you feel you peck ready to be hit.

“Not yet.”

You are taken however he wants and you happily do it too. On your side holding the edge of the bath as he takes you so casually. It is a steady rhythm you do not want, you hard and fast. You scratch at the bath edge tiles when he hits the spot in you but not enough to make you cum. It part of getting you submit, power play, an unspoken demand. You hate begging even worst for him, yet, you swallow that pride of yours to get what you want.

“My fae,” You move to have your back on the wall, “My fae, I need you,” Valerius picking up both your legs putting them over his shoulder. “M-my dar-ah-ling fae, please.” Hands above your toss back head as the fucking you want is given. Voicing everything you want him to do to you no matter how debauch it sounds. “I’m yours!” Later you might regret those words while laying in his bed, however, that is the future not now. Calling out his name as you cum on cock, with his mouth sucking your nipple, a sharp bite added as cums inside of sealing your fate to him. A note he has yet to disclosure to his resisting pet.

You are exhausted both physically and mentally, hoping that this will be enough, hissing when you feel his temporary flaccid cock grows hard again inside of you.

“You are far more intoxicating than any wine, my tup.” Nipping at your earlobe. “One I savor every drop of.”

  
Perhaps hate is too strong of a word. You just strongly dislike Valerius.


End file.
